


What If You Met Your Soulmate Right When You Die

by LegendaryFanby



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Murder, Oneshot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryFanby/pseuds/LegendaryFanby
Summary: "OMG, WHAT IF YOU MET YOUR SOULMATE RIGHT WHEN YOU DIE""OMFG""LIKE ITS THE LAST NURSE OR DOCTOR OR FIREFIGHTER YOU SEE""OR THE PERSON WHO CALLS 911""... or the person who murders you"- based off a prompt of a friend person and their friend person's conversation





	What If You Met Your Soulmate Right When You Die

  Benjamin always wondered when he would meet his soulmate. 

No one knew for sure when they would meet their soulmate, but when they did their hearts match in rhythm and glow from their chests, radiating a bright warm color. You of course don't have to stay with your soulmate, but every time you see each other the same initial glow happens again. They also say you experience the best high when your eyes meet for the first time, capable of blocking out any form of pain. Whether physical, emotional, or mental.

 

Benjamin was on his back, gasping for breath but having trouble with the knife lodged deep in his chest. He finally met eyes with his assailant.

Brown met blue, and chests turned red. Benjamin was already staining deep crimson, but even more so now.

Benjamin can't breathe. Blame it on his organs shutting down, or the man staring down at him. Said man grinned like the cat that at the canary, no remorse, just pure joy.

Benjamin may not feel it, but at least he's in a state of blissed out happiness.

His eyes never leave the other's, even as he took his final breath. His glow dulling before turning pewter grey and then fading away completely.

 

Benjamin met his soulmate.


End file.
